Make a Wish
by Canalope
Summary: When Harry gets a present from the Weasleys, he doesn't read the instructions and gets sent back to the time of the Maruaders. Rated Pg-13, to be safe later on. May contain OoTP spoilers.
1. Ginger

Disclaimer: Nothing owned by me, but the plot, and a few original characters.  
  
A/N: My first story... well... actually a also had a different stor up, but I had to take it down while it was getting revised... so yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.  
  
All was silent at the home of the Weasley's, except of course, for the snores coming from different occupants, and a small humming sound that if followed led to a short, rather plump, middle-aged woman. This woman was in the process of putting 16 candles on the top of a medium sized chocolate cake. The back of the package of candles read, "New and Improved Wizard Wish candles. Say the incantation 'Larson Boswish Kanold Stiff, adding the person in which you wish to receive the cake, after Kanold, and when the person is recognized, the candles will light. After the person blows out the candles they will get their wish."  
  
The lady, Mrs. Weasley, said the incantation, gave the cake to an old, awaiting owl, saying to it, "Take this to Harry, Errol."  
  
As she watched the owl fly out, then almost drop the package from the weight of it, she shouted, "And don't drop it," successfully waking up the rest of the house.  
  
* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Asleep for the moment, at the house of 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey, lay a now handsome young man was sleeping, stretched on the bed you could tell the boy was rather cramped. He was 5 foot 10 inches as his toddler bed that he had 'inherited' from Dudley when he had grown out of it was obviously to small.  
  
The boy's alarm clock on the table by his bedside flashed 5:59 a.m., as soon as it changed to six o'clock there was a loud rapping on the door, and a shrieking voice, "Wake up boy, get up!" With that Harry Potter awakened.  
  
Harry got up and stretched. As he went to the mirror he quickly fixed his hair using a muggle product called gel and put on his glasses. They were new and wire rimmed frames, that he had last year after his fight with Voldemort in which he had been victorious, sealing Voldemort's powers in a small stone and adding a spell in which made it so that only he could free Voldemort.  
  
That was what comforted the wizarding world, knowing that there 'savior' would never hurt them. And he wouldn't. But truth be told Harry had only wanted a normal year. That had gone down the drain when he had found out has was a mage, but maybe this year with Voldemort gone it would be. Though with death eaters after him he would have to be on his guard.  
  
Those thoughts in his head Harry got dresses and went down stairs to cook breakfast for his 'family'. Dudley, his over-weight hippo like cousin, had been taken off his diet after the nurse at Smeltings his secondary school, realized that it just wasn't working. So Harry had to now cook about ten pounds of bacon and 3 dozen eggs for breakfast, each morning.  
  
Because of Dudley's stupendous weight the Dursley's had to buy a special chair, just to hold up his bulk. None of this was even the least bit unusual, but what was, was that Dudley seemed to have a girl friend named Ginger.  
  
Ginger was a thin bony girl that reminded Harry heavily of Aunt Petunia. But instead of Aunt Petunia's horse like face, Ginger had beaver like front teeth to continue the chain of Dursleys' or could be Dursley's that resembled animals. To top it off Ginger had been over almost every day this summer, annoying the heck out of Harry with her ultra squeaky voice.  
  
As Harry put the breakfast on the table, and while Dudley started wolfing it down, Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and barked, "Boy, Marge's train comes in at 10 a.m. She's coming to meet Ginger, and I don't want you messing anything up, or blowing her up," at this point Uncle Vernon's face which had recently gone from it's normal blotchy pink, to red, suddenly turned extremely purple. "Do I make myself clear?" he finished.  
  
Harry just looked at his big, fat, rhino-like uncle, and gave a little smirk knowing that he could be hurt by him after all his years of intense magical and physical training, doubled with Quittich. But Harry didn't move a muscle, except for the 200 some that it takes to talk, and replied "Crystal," before sitting down and taking his portion of the breakfast, an egg and two pieces of bacon. He then sat there almost losing his appetite as he watched Dudley gulp down at least half of what he'd made with Uncle Vernon coming in a close second.  
  
At the strike of nine, all the Dursley's left the kitchen, Dudley almost getting stuck in the door, to go along with their daily events. Vernon went to go get dressed and fetch Marge, Petunia got Dudley's new and ...enlarged tux out for him to wear, while Dudley sat on the couch eating chocolate donuts, the trip from the kitchen to the living room had been to much for him.  
  
At half past, Vernon left, making a big show of getting into his new company car, while the nosey housewife's watched, reporting back to their overweight husband, who would mumble and come up with a reason why the car was no good.  
  
After Vernon left Dudley, went up the stairs, huffing and puffing all the way, and then put... struggled into his tux, and went back down stairs to finish his television program, but this time not eating anything for he didn't want to get it on his tux.  
  
He had just finished the dishes when Aunt Petunia came down wearing a frilly, pink cocktail dress, that went horribly with her complection, but probably cost a fortune.  
  
He also had changed into a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. According to Uncle Vernon, if he hadn't he wouldn't be eating anything, for a long time.  
  
Just as the cuckoo clock struck ten - thirty the crunch of gravel was heard outside, followed by the loud slamming of a car door, he could practically see Uncle Vernon wincing in his head.  
  
Uncle Vernon opened the door just as Harry got in position to get Marge's bags. Harry would have gotten an earful if he hadn't been there in time.  
  
Aunt Marge came in and Harry saw she hadn't changed much. She was still a large, red faced Uncle Vernon, with more hair and breasts, and less mustache, not that she didn't have one mind you. The only difference that Harry could see was that her infamous dog, Ripper wasn't accompanying her on this visit.  
  
Marge through her bags to Harry and yelled out, "Where's my Dudley- Duds." Dudley dutifully came into the foyer and gave his aunt a hug and a kiss, collecting a 50 pound note behind her back.  
  
Marge then gave Petunia a kiss on the cheek and turned to Harry, and said, "Don't just stand there boy, take the bags up." Marge watched surprised, at how easily Harry managed to carry the bags, and vowed to make them heavier next time, then turned to Petunia. As Harry carried the bags up he heard Marge explain to Petunia the reason for Ripper's absence, he had an appointment to get his nails clipped this weekend and couldn't miss it.  
  
* * * * *  
* * * *  
  
Everything was normal for an Aunt Marge visit in the Dursley's houses. Dudley was sitting on the couch watching television and eating one of the many bags of snacks that the Dursley's kept in stock while Dudley was home, and Petunia, Marge, and Vernon were in the kitchen, complaining about... everything, while Harry was upstairs, doing his homework.  
  
Dinner came, as did Ginger, wearing a shockingly yellow dress, even more frivolous then Aunt Petunia's, if possible, and possibly all of the jewelry she owned. Dudley strutted, or rather waddled toward her, greeting her with a, "Hey Babe," and giving her his arm. Harry almost burst out laughing at the sight.  
  
All of the Dursley's, plus Ginger and Harry, sat down for dinner and for once instead of grilling him, Aunt Marge shifted her beady eyes toward Ginger. Harry almost felt sorry for her.  
  
Aunt Marge's vendetta toward Ginger had started right before sitting down. She had spotted Dudley and Ginger, exchange a quick kiss, and now Aunt Marge had to see if this girl was good enough for her, "Little ( A/N: HAHAHA!!!) Dudleykins's."  
  
The first, and only question that Aunt Marge asked was about her family.  
  
"So, Ginger," said Aunt Marge, crossing her sausage like fingers. "What is you family like? Not a bunch of mongrels I hope." she said sliding a glance at Harry.  
  
Ginger was visibly shacking in her seat, at Aunt Marge's thunderous tone.  
  
"M- my father, w-w-works at a-a-a paper factory, he is vice- president." As she spoke Harry realized that her life was probably as the Dursley's life without him. Ginger continued to drone on and on, Harry took a little bit of happiness from the fact that Aunt Marge looked regretful of the question.  
  
An hour later Ginger finished her story about he dalmatian, who only had 19 spots, and the scandal her cross-dressing third cousin had made when he came out of the closet, Aunt Marge either had declared her normal or was to tired to listen to her screechy voice, because she didn't ask her another question all night.  
  
After dinner, the Dursleys' and Ginger, along with Harry retired to the family room for tea, or brandy in Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge's cases. Marge started to get drunk, and swayed back and forth. After that it was only a few seconds before she started talking about Harry.  
  
Aunt Marge looked at Vernon and said, "Vernon, I don't know why you keep that thing," kicking Harry lightly to indicate that she was talking about him.  
  
"Nothing, but a low down mongrel if you ask me.  
  
I breed dogs, Petunia, dear, so listen when I tell you, it's not your fault he's like this. Even the best have a bad egg or two. And I know ya two tried your best, but he's just stubborn little bitch isn't he.  
  
What can you expect from a mother who never went to an university, and a father that was unemployed. Nothin' I tell ya." And with that she past out, drooling, and almost breaking Ginger's back as she fell on her.  
  
Ginger eventually got up and left after much struggle of pushing Marge off of her, Petunia did the dishes, and Vernon and Dudley watched TV, while Harry just sat there, fists clenched so hard they were drawing blood, before getting up and wishing he was anywhere but here.  
  
* * * *FIN* * * * * 


	2. The Cake Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot and a few original characters.  
  
A/N: My second chapter! I would just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed... thank you. Now on with the show.  
  
Harry slowly trudged up the stair, to his room. Aunt Marge's comments were still fogged his brain. He didn't want to think of them. He wanted to push them away, but they keep coming back full force. *What can you expect from an unemployed father and a mother who never went to an university?* The truth was Harry knew that both of his parents were employed by the Order of the Phoenix, but he didn't know much else. He didn't even know his mother's maiden name!  
  
Harry entered his always messy bedroom and sat down with a sigh. He stretched, cleared his mind using occluemency and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Click... click... click... squwack!" Harry sat straight up in bed, breathing hard, his wand out in front of him ready to attack. He breathed deeply taking air into his startled body and looked around and saw Hedwig and Erol, the Weasleys' ancient owl, ready to be let in.  
  
Slowly pulling himself out of bed, he stretched and walked to the window. He pushed it opened and allowed Erol and Hedwig inside. Since Erol was so old, Harry took his package first and brought him to Hedwig's cage for a drink. He then took the packages, there were two, from Hedwig. She joined Erol minutes later.  
  
The first present that Harry opened was from Hermione, he didn't even bother with the note, knowing that all it would say, would be to keep his nose clean and stear clear of trouble. Inside the package were two books. One was titled 'N.E.W.T.S., Pass or Fail'. The other was the new advanced copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages'. He knew that he would start that book first.  
  
The next package was from Hagrid. Harry did read that note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. I hope those muggles are treating you well. Contact me if they're not. I'll teach those fat, old Dursley's a thing or two.  
You're gonna enjoy this birthday present. It's real good.  
Hagrid  
  
Opening the package Harry found a present wrapped in rough, brown paper. He opened that, too. Inside was an egg. Harry almost cried at the sight. *I hope it's not another Norbert.*  
  
Gently laying the egg aside, Harry reached for the package from Ron and the other Weasley's. It was carefully wraped, obviously by Mrs. Weasley, and rather heavy. *Poor Erol, having to carry this.* Harry opened the red and gold paper. Inside was a box that Harry opened right away. A chocolate birthday cake, with lit candles and green writing. Harry took it out of the package and placed it onto his desk. He put all the things he had recieved into his trunk, and sat down on it, grabbing the cake in his hands.  
  
Making a wish, Harry blow out the candles.  
  
But he should of read the card... or atleast just the last line of it, the said, "Becareful what you wish for, it will come true."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry's head throbbed and his side ached as he slowly pulled himself off the ground. He had no idea how he had gotten there, but right now he didn't care. All he cared about was getting into the Hogwarts castle that he saw before him, to give him a place to stay instead of out by the lake where he now was.  
  
Harry grabbed his trunk that was laying next to him. He then looked around and groaned. All of his magical possensions that hadn't been in his trunk where lying around on the grass, including the egg from Hagrid.  
  
As Harry bent to pick up the egg, it started to rain. *Just perfect!*  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Harry had slowly trudged his way across the castle grounds and was now on the stairs leading up to the castle. His trunk and broomstick where levitated behind him. The only thing Harry carried was the egg from Hagrid. That was only because he didn't want to offend it if it was a dragon's egg or any animal that could seriously hurt a person.  
  
*Ugh!* Harry grunted as he pushed open the castle doors. The door knockers gave him a dirty look and mutterd to themselves that students that stayed out so late where evil and should be hung by there toe nails.  
  
"They must be related to Flinch," muttered Harry as he closed the double doors behind him.  
  
Harry had almost made it to Professor Dumbledoor's office he felt stunning spell hit him from behind. Harry had not be ready for it, or expecting it, and flinched as it hit him. *Damn!*, Harry thought as he fell down. *That is one strong stunning spell.*  
  
******************* Fin *************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short and boring. I promise more action (and hopefully comedy) to come! Pleae r/r!! 


End file.
